El diario de SnapeDraco malfoy vision
by LilhyRyddleHarris
Summary: El encunetro del diario de Severus snape lleva a Dracoa descubrir cosas inimaginables, luego de eso la batalla de Hogwarts tendrá lugar en medio del caos


_**Harry Potter y la última alianza de los pueblos**_

_**Y descubrimientos del diario de Snape.**_

_**Prologo**_

**Era un lindo día nublado con una lluvia ligera que alentaba a descansar en casa, mas sin embargo el equipo de la orden que fue a sacar las cosas de Severus Snape de su antigua casa, seguía en la lúgubre y fría sala del tipo, el equipo estaba conformado por Harry Potter quien pidió permiso para quemar todo lo que el alcanzara a tomar (permiso que le fue negado al principio, pero como no paraba de volverlo a pedir se le concedió), Draco Malfoy quien recientemente había ingresado a la orden y quien les ayudo pues conocía los secretos de esa casa, y una chica llamada Magdalena, quien pidió ir casi llorando.**

**Aunque cuando llegaron ya casi no había nada (pues era obvio que Snape se había llevado todo lo que alcanzó) tardaron casi todo el día pues Magdalena no paraba de arrebatar cosas de las manos de Harry, argumentando cosas ridículas sobre eso o aquello, arrancó la lluvia y Harry dijo que en cinco minutos se irían para que no les agarrara la noche y les atacara: "Si en cinco minutos no hemos acabado vendremos mañana a recoger…"**

"**Y si Snape regresa? Hay que dejarle algunas cosas, para que se las pueda llevar…"dijo magdalena**

"**OK, todo lo que ya esta empaquetado y lo que alcancemos en 10 para sacar lo mas posible"**

**Draco se acerco a Harry y por lo bajo le dijo: "Crees realmente que vuelva?" "no pero es mejor no discutir, además no queda mucho"**

**Entraron a la única habitación que no habían registrado y que decidieron ir a registrar a la última pues ahí podrían encontrar cosas importantes…**

**Magdalena fue hacia el buró y extrajo un portarretrato que después se guardara en la túnica, después miro hacia el ropero donde se encontraba Harry sacando un… "Vestido, así que Snape tenia novia, o por lo menos trajo una chica aquí y a ella se le olvido, ¿Creen que le sea importante?"**

"**un amor siempre lo es…" respondió Draco desde un librero pequeño**

"**En fin…Que… Señorita Magdalena le suplico no vuelva a arrebatar algo de mis manos"**

"**Es que es demasiado lindo… bien lo podría usar yo o alguien de la orden"**

"**Ag! de acuerdo…"siguió rebuscando en el armario y saco lo demás que encontró incluyendo una túnica azul que Magdalena casi logra quitarle pero que el prometió no quemar; Draco por su parte en el librero encontró libros de escuela, pociones y defensa, algunos tinteros y pergaminos, encontró unas lindas plumas que se alegró de encontrar primero que Harry, y unas tintas, que guardo en su túnica; rebusco en los cajones del librero y encontró unos aretes de mujer que de contrabando colocó en el bolsillo de la túnica de Magdalena, al final en unos de los cajones de amero abajo encontró un cuadernillo negro, empastado en piel que abrió con cuidado, leyó en la contracara: "Diario mágico" y en la primer página decía: "**_**Severus hijo mío, este diario te lo compre en el callejón Diagon el día que fui a comprar tus cosas, espero te sirva para recordar en un futuro tus momentos, veras cuando desees recordar algo debes abrirlo y dictar lo que te pasó en el día y el diario lo escribirá en tercera persona, deseo lo mejor para ti tu mama que te quiere **__**EYLEEN PRINCE**_**" Draco lo cerro y se lo guardo en la túnica pues deseaba leerlo…**

"**YA VAMONOS… QUIERO DARME UN BAÑO Y CENAR" Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Harry.**

**Salieron con las bolsas en la mano, fuera un auto que tenia el emblema del ministerio los aguardaba, Harry etiquetó su bolsa para quemarla, subieron y Magdalena comenzó a manejar, llegaron a casa y Draco se dio un baño y se metió a la cama, prendió una lamparilla y comenzó a leer, no sabia cuanto tenia en sus manos, ni lo que descubriría…**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Tiempos de partir**

**Severus se encontraba en el anden 93/4 despidiéndose de su mamá y su papá; se encontraba un poco nervioso, tanto que no se dio cuenta hasta que tropezó con un chico alto, pálido y de pelo rubio que le dijo "mira por donde, que clase de i… Oh! Eres de primero, ¿Cómo te llamas?" "Severus"respondio este muy apenado**

"**Lucius Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin, 4° curso," dijo el chico. "Ah, espero estar en tu casa…" respondió Severus con sinceridad… **

"**Bien porque no te sientas en el compartimiento en el que van mis amigos,"**

"**En serio… claro, gracias…"**

"**Descuida, creo que seremos grandes amigos… Ah! Ven quiero presentarte a alguien… MAGDALENA! Ven mira te presento a Magdalena Harris..." Una chica de pelo negro y ojos color miel vestida con una blanca y una blusa verde, le sonrió y le dijo "Hola Lucius, y tu eres…?"**

"**Ah… e.. este, Se Severus Snape?**

"**Se va a sentar en el compartimiento de los Slytherins, pues planea ser uno…"**

"**Oh, que bueno… vamos?"**

"**Si, miren los llevo con Lestrenge, dado que yo soy prefecto, el los llevara al compartimiento…"**

"**Gracias"**

**Llegaron con un chico alto y un poco robusto de pelo negro que charlaba con una chica de igual pelo negro, junto a ellos se encontraba una chica que parecía ser de primero y un chico igual:**

"**Lestrenge, hola, Bella"**

"**Hola Malfoy"**

"**Lucius… mira este es mi primo Sirius y ella mi hermana Andrómeda, le decía a Lestrenge que los llevara al compartimiento…"**

"**También yo venia a eso,"**

" **De acuerdo los llevare, a los cuatro"**

**Subieron al tren y llegaron al final del vagón para sentarse… al poco rato llegaron otros dos chicos y una chica, después Malfoy y Bella, en cuanto llego Bella, Sirius y Andrómeda se levantaron y le dijeron: "Bella vamos a explorar" y salieron corriendo, Severus intercambió una mirada con Magdalena y ella se la devolvió con una sonrisa, entonces Lucius dijo: "Muy bien es hora de presentarse, hola yo soy Lucius, pero eso ya lo saben, bien ella es Bella, ese de ahí es Lestrenge, el de acá es Grabbe, Goyle, Nott, y Emma" **

"**Hola yo soy Magdalena Harris"**

"**Yo soy Severus Snape"**

**Transcurrió el viaje hablando de Hogwarts, de los profesores de Quidditch, y de mil cosas hasta que llego el carrito con los dulces, ahí comieron y luego Emma, Bella y Magdalena se salieron para cambiarse al uniforme, y los chicos se cambiaron en el compartimiento, cuando el tren llegó los bajaron y se separaron del grupo para ir con los de 1° ahí vieron a Sirius y Andrómeda con un grupo de chicos, "hola" "hola, miren ellos son James, Remus, Peter, Lily y Carolina"**

"**hola de nuevo" Subieron a los botes y llegaron al castillo y ahí se quedaron con la profesora Mcgonagall, quien les dijo del momento de la elección, entraron al Gran comedor, y la profesora los llamó, Magdalena, una chica llamada Anette y Sofía fueron a Slytherin, mientras que James, Remus, Sirius, Andrómeda, Peter Carolina fueron a Griffindor, Entonces la profesora lo llamó "Snape, Severus" el sombrero se poso en su cabeza y dijo al momento Slytherin, Lucius y el grupito se pusieron de pie y lo vitorearon, Magdalena le aguardó un lugar al lado de ella, la cena continuo, luego los avisos, y por fin se fueron a la sala común, se durmieron en seguida con las expectativas de las clases del día siguiente.**

**Draco cerró el libro y se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de leer, también el se acurruco en la cama pensando en que en tres días regresarían al colegio, sería bueno volver, aunque ahora había nueva director y mas miembros nuevos del Staff, entre ellos Magdalena y Lupin, además de Tonks.**

**A la mañana siguiente Draco guardó en su cajón bajo llave el diario para que no lo encontraran, bajo a desayunar, como de costumbre ya los demás lo esperaban, **

"**por fin baja el bello durmiente" se burlo Ron Weasley.**

"**Ron por favor ya basta, Draco al igual que Harry y la Señorita Magdalena deben estar cansados, así que déjalos"**

"**Por favor, además la señorita Magdalena salió desde temprano a caminar, pese a que la lluvia seguía cayendo, y no quiso ni un vaso de jugo"**

"**Que Magdalena que?!!!" se sobresaltó Remus**

_**Una visita muy inesperada**_

_**Magdalena caminaba por la acera de la calle vacía, caminaba como en un sueño, como si una fuerza extraña la guiara, como si un deseo la llevara hacia al lugar al que se dirigía (aunque no sabía a donde exactamente) camino sin rumbo hasta un callejón oscuro, ahí sintió el deseo de aparecerse en algún lugar alejado de ahí, y así lo hizo, y curiosamente apareció en una calle sombría y lodosa, con casas que parecían abandonadas, llego a una calle vacía, y se paró frente a una casa que tenia las ventanas cerradas, y la puerta estaba abierta, aunque cinco minutos antes se encontrara cerrada, una tenue luz salía de la habitación principal, ella se acercó y vio a un hombre recostado bocabajo en la cama, se acercó…**_

"_**Ah!" Snape la detuvo en seco al no reconocerla, al acercarla se dio cuenta de su error y la soltó, ella se quito la capucha y se tiró a sus brazos, Snape no hizo más que reaccionar y la abrazó:**_

"_**Magda, querida que haces aquí?"**_

"_**Seguir a mi corazón, es que… ayer me fue difícil, sacar las cosas, dejar aquí algunas otras…"**_

"_**Si amor pero es necesario que sigas con el plan, así lo dijo el, por favor aguanta tantito mas cariño, el plan tiene sus tiempos, pero todo saldrá bien, sólo sigue el plan…"**_

"_**Pero yo te voy a extrañar…"**_

"_**No si te escribo una vez al mes, ocultando mi identidad… lo indispensable es que sigamos el plan"**_

"_**Me amas?"**_

"_**Mucho, y tu lo sabes, estas tan segura de mi amor como yo del tuyo, y se que saldremos de esto juntos…" la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le dijo que volviera a la orden…**_

**Draco, Harry y Lupin estaban empapados****cuando encontraron a Magdalena sentada en la plazoleta cercana a Gridmauld place, parecía tranquila, portaba la túnica negra de viaje sobre el vestido que el día anterior sacaron, cuando Remus la hizo volver con ellos no discutió, Draco la miró de cerca cuando pasó por su lado para ir a la habitación y vio un destello en los ojos de ella como si algo bueno le hubiese pasado… 'tranquilo, el que lo haya conocido en Hogwarts no significa nada… mejor será que vuelvas a leer el diario y te des cuenta' pero no tuvo oportunidad hasta la vuelta al colegio, en el expreso, sentado con los prefectos, al rato comenzó a leer sobre el primer día de clases de Snape**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Griffindors y Slytherins**

**Y**

**Anuncios y novedades**

**Severus se levantó y fue al gran comedor, les entregaron su horario, lo vio con detenimiento, ese día le tocaba pociones, transformaciones, herbologia y DCAO. Lucius se sentó a su lado y le dijo "Tienes un buen día, yo tengo historia de la magia, runas, encantamientos… en fin todo un fiasco"**

"**No te quejes…"**

"**Oh la bella Magdalena quiere hacerse la lista conmigo, me quejo porque llevo mas tiempo que tu en este colegio, ya veras cuando llegues a mi grado un año antes de los TIMOS…"**

"**Me estas amenazando? Espero que no, porque eso seria muy malo…"**

"**Si creo que es muy malo, y tu que opinas del horario Snape?"**

"**Del tuyo o del nuestro?"**

"**Del nuestro" Magdalena lo hizo pararse y se lo llevó, **

"**A donde vamos?" **

"**A pociones sólo que el profesor Slughorn, es nuestro jefe de casa y un gran amigo de la familia"**

"**Ah, oye tú crees que Malfoy hablaba en serio?"**

"**Sobre su grado?, no los prefectos así son, sobre todo los Slys les gusta apantallar, pero es pan comido, lo se porque yo he escuchado mucho tiempo sobre el tema… Ah es que no te he dicho, el director, Albus Dombuldore es mi padrino, y además mi padre conoce gente del colegio..," 'Asi o mas presumida' pensó Severus…**

**Después de pociones fueron a las demás clases pero fue en la cena o un poco después que sucedió algo… Acabaron de cenar y empezó una discusión en el gran comedor:**

"**Que demonios piensas hacer? Decirles a mis padres? Ir con el chisme…!"**

"**Igual se van a enterar y se van a enojar…"**

"**Y que demonios quieres que yo haga Bella, esto es mejor y además fue el sombrero Seleccionador"**

**Severus miro hacia los lados, la discusión venia desde la mesa de Griffindor, varios en el gran Comedor dejaron de comer, a su lado Magdalena seguía comiendo sin inmutarse, Lucius no miraba la escena pero si parecía expectante**

**Bella volvió a hablar "Así que crees que esto es mejor, eh los entupidos de Griffindor mejores que los Slytherins, JAJAJA" los de Griffindor excepto los de primero se levantaron, Lucius se paro y le dijo a Magdalena "Váyanse a la sala común, todo primero, ya…" Obedecieron… ya en la sala común Severus detuvo a Magdalena "Que demonios fue eso?" "No te parece obvio, que es porque los insultaron, mañana nos enteraremos…**

**Draco se sobresaltó cuando Harry le dijo que ya casi llegaban que si no se pensaba cambiar, Draco se cambió, llegaron al colegio y la selección transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que…**

"**Buenas noches yo soy el profesor Joseph Richards, seré su director, espero que seamos buenos amigos, a mi me gusta mucho como ha llevado las cosas el profesor Dombuldore, así que así seguirán, solo que implementare algunas cosas, algunas son por capricho y otras son porque así lo pidió el ministerio; por ejemplo, les comunico que habrá mas festividades (bailes, tardeadas etc.…), y además el ministerio pidió actividades extracurriculares, ya se enteraran por tablones de anuncios en sus salas comunes, cuales serán ; además el ministerio ha pedido como algo Urgente el tener un departamento de Psicopedagogía, así que lo tendrán, y bueno pasemos a algo mejor como presentar a mi Staff:**

**Primero hablemos de los que no se removerán, el profesor Flitwik, la profesora Sprout, la profesora Sybill, la profesora Vector, el profesor Binns y la profesora Minerva, los profesores nuevos de actividades normales: El profesor Anthony, la profesora Marina y el profesor Lupin, en actividades extracurriculares estará: la Srita. Florencia, el profesor Simón, la Srita. Sofía, y el profesor Ezequiel; finalmente, la Srita. Magdalena en el departamento de Psicopedagogía y el taller de coro" espero a que los aplausos acabaran y luego dijo: "Muy bien mis alumnos, vayan a sus salas, descansen, les espera un curso ajetreado; antes de que se me olvide, los pocos alumnos de Slytherin que quedan, su prefecto ha decidido que se queden en su sala común, decisión que yo respeto, si hay alguna queja con el por favor, aún el viernes puedo hacer cambios" Draco guió al pequeño grupo de Slytherins a su sala común donde varios alumnos lo esperaban para agradecerle la decisión tomada sobre en donde se quedarían, Se acostaron a descansar y a la mañana siguiente en los tablones de anuncios había unos anuncios nuevos:**

**ACTIVIDADES extracurriculares**

**Las actividades siguientes serán a escoger:**

***Baile – Profesora Florencia**

***Coro – Profesora Magdalena**

***Teatro – Profesor Simón**

***Pintura y Fotografía – Profesor Ezequiel**

***Circulo de Lectura – Profesora Sofía**

**Para inscribirse ir con su titular, prefectos**

**O el profesor correspondiente.**

**Y también uno que decía:**

**Taller de Psicopedagogía**

**Psicóloga Profesora Magdalena Harris:**

**Por favor estar atentos pues se les llamará**

**Para sesiones particulares con la finalidad**

**De ayudarlos (cualquier problema acudir **

**Al antiguo Despacho del profesor Snape)**

**Draco arqueo la ceja, 'así que nuestra psicóloga escogió el viejo despacho de Snape para impartir su taller, que locura… y yo sigo sin encontrar nada' fue a encontrarse con el grupo de Harry, se pusieron a platicar sobre cosas triviales hasta que Harry dijo: " bueno que les parece la idea de la psicóloga de impartir en el viejo despacho del asesino, ustedes que opinan, obsesión, realidad coincidencia o averiguación de un perfil psicológico del asesino" Ron rió con ganas, pero Hermione dijo: "Seguramente le parece mas tranquilo por el hecho de que ahí los alumnos no pasan corriendo…" Draco sonrió pudiera ser cierto pensó, en ese momento la profesora Magdalena pasaba, llevaba una linda túnica azul jaspeada de estrellas y detalles en plateado, Draco sonrió, y ella les saludó con un guiño al cuarteto.**

**La semana transcurrió sin mas, varios alumnos buscaban a los prefectos, así que a Draco (quien era el único prefecto de Slytherin) lo buscaban para inscribirse en las actividades, a Hermione y a Ron también los buscaban mucho para lo mismo, algunas mañanas a la hora en que llegaba el profeta hablaban de ataques ocurridos en distintos lugares, de hecho Harry se preguntaba que pasaría con Snape, pues no había indicios de el por ningún lado; llegó el viernes, día en que se organizó una tardeada de bienvenida, la tardeada siguió sin más y con ella el sábado, Draco fue a entregar sus listas por la mañana y después se reunió con sus amigos, después del almuerzo se regresó a la sala común, con todo el ajetreo de la semana y su salida del miércoles no había tenido tiempo de leer el diario…**

_**Visitando a papá**_

_**El miércoles a la hora de la comida Draco se dirigía a Hogsmeade, ahí lo esperaban gente de la orden para escoltarlo a ver a su papá, en realidad no sabía si ir o no, pero sabía que su papá necesitaba compañía, pero no se le ocurría como explicarle a su padre que su mamá se había ido con sus primos en Riverland, y que dijo que no iba a volver, tampoco sabía como decirle lo de la orden y es que llevaba un mes y medio sin verlo.**_

_**Sin embargo al llegar a la celda especial su padre se le tiró a los brazos y le dijo que le daba gusto que hubiese tomado la dedición de unirse a la orden y que estaba orgulloso de que fuera lo que el no había podido ser, un hombre listo que sabe decidir bien, Draco le hablo del colegio pero prefirió mantener a Snape, el diario, y Magdalena lejos de la conversación, lo que si le tuvo que decir fue lo de su mamá, después se despidieron y Draco volvió al colegio mas relajado.**_

**Capitulo 3**

**Amistad sincera y amor verdadero**

**Draco estaba sentado, exhausto de las tareas, y casi solo en la sala común así que decidió ponerse a leer el diario, le sorprendió mucho saber que la fecha iba de su primer día de clases hasta el siguiente domingo…**

**La semana de Severus después del incidente de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, pero el sábado que estaba en la biblioteca fue interrumpido con Magdalena quien lo invito a caminar por el lago con ella, Anette y Jack. Severus aceptó de buen modo, así que salieron al borde del lago, el día era nublado, "parece que al rato va a llover" comentó magdalena antes de encontrarse con Anette y Jack, caminaron platicando de mil cosas, de los profesores, del director, de la pelea del lunes (que había acabado con castigo para todos excepto para primeros) se sentaron a la orilla del lago y entonces vieron al grupito de Griffindor acercarse a ellos, platicaron un rato hasta que Sirius dijo que deseaba ir a descansar, todos entraron al castillo dejando a los cuatro Slytherins en los terrenos del colegio, Magdalena dijo quiero tomarme una foto, y le pidió a un chico menudito de primero de Griffindor que les tomara la foto.**

**Draco miró adelante y ahí se encontraba una foto en efecto de cuatro jovencitos en el lago a la puesta del sol:**

**De izq. A derecha: Snape, Jack, Magdalena y Anette**

**Severus le pidió a Magdalena que le diera una copia de la foto, Magdalena le dijo que si se sentaban juntos en la cena de Halloween, el sonrió y le dijo que sí.**

**Draco cerró el diario, le había gustado esa foto, era linda y demostraba una amistad de unos niños de primero que aun no sufrían cambios, que aun no se podían demostrar cariño de pareja, sólo amistad, linda y sincera amistad, salió de la sala común y fue a los terrenos, vislumbró un par de lechuzas dirigirse al castillo, caminó por la orilla del lago, y se detuvo en un árbol, el mismo que había visto en la fotografía, le parecía que ahí el podía escuchar las risas de aquellos jovencitos hacia mas de veinte años…**

_**Misteriosa platica**_

_**Magdalena se encontraba en el despacho del director platicando:**_

"_**Srita. Magdalena, que bueno es verla de nuevo, hace mas de veinte años que no la veía, bueno, pero eso no viene a caso…"**_

"_**El placer es todo mío… y dígame; para qué me citó?"**_

"_**Para pedirle que coordine todos los eventos, así su taller será de psicología y además será la coordinadora de los grupos, y los eventos… acepta usted?**_

"_**Pero por supuesto que si, claro que si señor director"**_

"_**Entonces tenga…" le extendió un papel "Ahí tiene la relación de todos los eventos, y debo suplicarle que ponga usted el énfasis en el último evento que esta marcado con una estrella, verá este es el día de la Re-unión y así lo dijo él, usted me entiende..."**_

"_**Claro que si Joseph, oh! Veo que un par de lechuzas quieren entrar…" se dirigió a la ventana y al reconocerlas tomo la suya y se retiró.**_

**Magdalena y Draco tropezaron porque ella venia distraída, Draco la ayudo a levantarse y se despidió de ella… Magdalena tomo la carta y al llegar a su despacho comenzó a leer en voz alta…**

"**Querida Magda: hola amor, estamos en Francia ahora, que bonito esta Paris, aun recuerdo aquella vez que vinimos aquí, el plan es buscar a Paulo, y regresar a Portugal, el problema es que ni mi Francés ni el de Jack es muy bueno que digamos y hemos tardado un poco, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte, te quiero… ayer escuche una canción que me hizo pensar en ti, y me dio pretexto para escribir (aunque cualquier pretexto es bueno para llamarte amor…) la canción dice mas o menos así: 'un día caminando, me encontré a Magdalena, sentada bajo la noche, a nadie tenia cerca, Magdalena me hablaba no se controlaba diciéndome así, nadie antes de ti nadie después de mi, en su boca me puse a vivir, dame un beso que duela me gritaba magdalena dame un beso de ensueño y me haré de muerto el hielo …' algo así y pues me gustó, te amo : atte. Efrén"**

"**Que original… Efrén" **

**Se recostó y pensó en el día siguiente.**

**Draco volvió a hojear el libro y se fijó que Snape se saltó la fecha hasta Halloween y se dijo 'es obvio que Snape no tenia muchos recuerdos que quisiera guardar en su diario… en fin veamos esto'**

**El día de Halloween Severus bajó al gran comedor y se dio cuenta de que la decoración era diferente, se la pasaron padre, Magdalena le dio la copia de la foto, y luego platicaron sobre mil cosas, Magdalena le preguntó: "A donde te vas a ir en Navidad… porque yo me voy a quedar" **

"**Supongo que yo también" que bien.**

**Draco volteó la hoja y no había mas de Halloween, sino de Navidad, pero cuando hojeo un poco mas se dio cuenta de que solo contaba sobre el ultimo día de clases y muy poco sobre las vacaciones y luego también muy poco sobre el segundo año, solo sobre una discusión que tuvo con James y Sirius, y una charla con Lucius. 'Eres patético Snape, como voy yo a creer que esto sea todo le que escribiste en dos años' pero al voltear la página había algo mas que un escrito largo… "otra foto, que dices sobre ella"**

**Severus estaba en el anden esperando a subir cuando vio a una linda chica dirigirse hasta donde el estaba, era Magdalena… había crecido un poco en dos años se había vuelto guapa y Severus se le revolvió el estomago, se subió al tren y escogió un compartimiento Magdalena lo encontró y se sentó junto a el, Severus le preguntó si le podía tomar una foto y ella le dijo que sí, así que se la tomo y se pusieron a platicar, Magdalena se salió para cambiarse y luego cuando volvió dijo: " Me acabo de dar cuenta que llevamos dos años conociéndonos y me sigues diciendo Magdalena, porque no me dices de otra forma mas corta…"**

"**Magda por ejemplo?" **

"**Si Magda me gusta" **

"**Bien pero tu dime de otra forma"**

"**Sev?"**

"**Aja suena bien"**

**Llegaron al colegio y luego empezó otro año más**

**Severus eligió todas las materias a las que Magda se matriculó y en secreto la dibujaba por ejemplo, cierto día la dibujo en la orilla del lago:**

**Snape tu si que eras patético, te gustaba, y me imagino que por eso solo hablas de ella, que onda? Pero es obvio que no se lo has dicho… y que hay de tu cuarto curso' hojeo de nuevo el diario y bis que había algo:**

**Severus decidió declarársele a Magda pero en ese momento llegó Black y Potter y no lo dejaron, para colmo se la llevaron y ni siquiera le dijo nada, luego en la sala común se le olvido, pero cuando ella volvió llorando y se sentó a su lado el la quiso abrazar y sintió un calor nuevo, le dijo que no se preocupara, ella le contó lo que pasó:**

"**Es que empezó a insultar a los Slys y en especial a ti, y luego le pregunté que si todos éramos así según el, y me contestó sin mas que si"**

"**Tranquila, ya pasó, todo está bien"**

**Draco cerró el libro 'quien lo pensaría que el tan enojon y resultó ser que amaba a alguien, me pregunto…?' Salió de la sala y fue directo hacia el despacho de Magdalena, en efecto ahí encontró en un marco la misma foto que el Diario y además en uno mes lindo una foto de un chico que parecía Slytherin, y en el marco decía Severus Snape, Draco se acerco y vio que estaba firmada para Magda una chica Dulce (la mejor novia del mundo)**

**Magdalena entró en ese momento y gritó al verlo, pero Draco le dijo que solo iba a preguntar sobre un ensayo para Halloween; Magda le contestó y luego le sugirió que se retirara del salón, Draco se salió y volvió a su dormitorio, se durmió y con causa de que Magdalena los ponía a ensayar a cada rato a el no le quedaba de otra mas que dejar el diario para después, en coro había otra chica de Slytherin que Draco no tenía el gusto de conocer, pero que ahora le estaba cayendo bien, Harry y Ginny estaban en Coro también, Ron y Hermione estaban en pintura y fotografía, el fin de semana Draco estaba plagado de deberes, así que se acostó hasta la una, pero aun así no tenía sueño, así que se puso a leer el diario, éste se pasaba hasta la fiesta especial para 5º, 6º y 7º, Magdalena iba de pareja con Snape, y parecía aburrido hasta que…:**

…**Severus sacó a bailar a Magdalena y con el movimiento la acerco mas hacia el, cuando termino la pieza, ellos salieron a los terrenos a caminar, y el la abrazó, luego, cuando se miraron Severus y ella se besaron, él sintió un calor muy lindo y cuando se separaron ella tenía un rubor rojo, él la miro y la abrazó y sin mas volvieron al baile tomados de la mano, cuando en cuanto llegaron Black se les acercó y le dijo que si le concedía una pieza, y luego una a Potter, Magda se abrazó a Severus y les dijo:**

"**No puedo, creo que tengo algunas que bailar con mi novio, verán es que por eso venimos emparejas"**

"**Eso si mi querida Magda pero, no te preocupes dime donde se encuentra tu novio y le pedimos permiso…"**

"**OK, lo estoy abrazando…"**

"**Este de aquí es tu novio, no me digas, eso no puede ser Magda querida, tu eres demasiado linda para semejante novio"**

"**si puedo, y si no les gusta adiós…"**

**Se abrazó y se fueron a la pista, siguieron bailando y luego regresaron a la sala común, en el camino oyeron una chica gritar…**

"**Aléjate de mi Potter, ya te lo dije, no quiero salir contigo"**

"**Vamos çEvans, no me vas a decir que no te gusto, si yo a ti te gusto…"**

"**Y que te hace sentir eso, además, tu y Black no son los mas guapos del colegio…"**

"**çNo me vas a decir lo mismo que Magda, que tienes un novio"**

"**No y no lo necesito"**

**Magda y Severus salieron al alcance y Potter se fue, Lily Evans una chica de Griffindor que era la más lista del año, excepto en pociones, los saludó y le agradeció su presencia, luego se despidió y todos siguieron su camino.**

**Antes de despedirse Severus le tomo una foto a Magda, quien se tiñó el cabello para confinar con el vestido, fue un tinte de un día, que Severus le dio.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Inquietas sorpresas**

**Draco cerró el libro y volteó a ver a la profesora Magdalena, así que se esperó a que todos salieran y se le acercó y le dijo: "Ya lo sé" **

"**Perdona?, sabes qué Draco?"**

"**Lo de que usted y el profesor Snape fueron novios en el colegio, leí su diario"**

"**Eso fue en 5º año, así que por favor vete de a.C."**

**Draco se salio, mientras tanto Magdalena le escribió una línea rápida a una lechuza rápida: 'Draco dice que sabe que fuimos novios en el colegio, que hago?' **

**Severus le contestó en una semana, la nota fue pequeña: 'No tiene nada, no importa, todo está bien, tranquila, Te amo Efrén' Magdalena se sintió mejor pero Draco por su parte dejo de leer el diario, por lo menos hasta Navidad.**

**Cuando Draco despertó en una cama de Gridmauld place el 25 de Diciembre no lo podía creer, ahora había mas regalos que en otros años, fue todo una noticia porque, aunque él mismo gastó dinero en regalar a los demás regalos costosos, no esperaba que el hubiera ganado un espacio en el corazón de alguien (aunque toda la orden había ganado mucho en el suyo) abrió uno por uno los regalos, todos fueron maravillosos, (no caros pero si lindos y originales, además de útiles) entre los mejores, estuvieron el de Harry, un Kit de mantenimiento para escobas, el de Lupin que fue una brújula especial que actuaba en caso de emergencia y te permitía ver a los enemigos, y el que mas le gustó fue el de la señora Weasley que le regaló un sweter tejido y con el emblema de Slytherin… pero había uno muy extraño que decía:**

'_**Un tesoro especial, ahora debes tu buscar, sigue las pistas que a tu regalo te han de llevar'**_

**Firmaba toda la orden, 'acertijos y búsquedas de tesoros, veamos, habrá que buscar' y busco en toda la habitación y sobre la ventana había una nota en rojo con una letra parecida a la de Harry: **_**'Donde comienzas tu día? Piensa lo con sabiduría, es para que te peines y estés bien presentado'**_

'**el baño? Pensó Draco, fue hacia aya y en el espejo había una nota con la letra de Hermione… '**_**Si has llegado hasta aquí, ahora debes de pensar mas pus a lugares de aprendiz deberás de buscar'**_

'**A lugares de aprendiz, supongo que en el salón de juntas, ahí es donde vamos los aprendices de la orden a enterarnos…' así lo hizo y llegó al podio y vio todo, y en su lugar preferido… '**_**con dulzura y ternura me vas a buscar pues estará tu última pista en este lugar, a quien de la orden admiras más' '**_**Su primer pensamiento fue Lupin… tocó con cautela la puerta de la habitación de Remus, " Profesor… yo…"**

"**Pasa Draco pasa"**

"**Es que…"**

"**Ten , tu ultima pista…"**

'**Ponte muy fuerte, mi querido niño y sólo aquí tendrás lo mejor'**

"**Donde?..."**

"**Ya desayunaste?"**

"**No"**

"**Mas vale que lo hagas pues el desayuno es la comida mas importante, te da fuerzas para lo que resta del día…"**

"**SI" Draco bajó corriendo y en la cocina…**

"**¡¡¡PAPA!!!"**

**Su papá estaba sentado con los brazos abiertos, todos los demás sonreían, **

**Era lo mejor que le habían regalado, su papá había sido absuelto y eso era fantástico, salieron de paseo y cuando regresaron Draco le mostró el diario y empezaron a leer los siguientes escritos juntos:**

**Severus y Magdalena siguieron de novios, y aun en sexto que fue en el año en el que se separaron un poquito para estudiar materias por separado, aun así en pociones se veían, luego salieron de vacaciones y Magda aceptó ir a pasar una semana de las vacaciones con Severus en Londres, pero a cambio el debía pasar lo que restara con ella y su familia en la playa… Severus acepto y fue todo una odisea, pues la mamá de Magda era muy buena pero el papá era todo lo contrario, u hombre un tanto conservador que no dejaba pasar tiempo antes de que cuando Severus no estaba con Magda le hiciera un riguroso cuestionario, y le preguntó sobre sus planes con Magda, eso fue aterrador, además la hermana pequeña de Magda lo desobedecía y no lo dejaba ni un minuto a solas, sin embargo descubrí que detrás de la estudiante había una chica que le encantaba ser fiestera y que se divertía gastando dinero, no pasaba día sin comprar o ir a fiestas y convivíos de Hotel, además, de los desayunos que iban por carácter socio-familiar con amigos de la familia que se encontraban ahí por casualidad, pero era compensados con las tardes y las largas caminatas,**

**al final del verano Severus y Magda fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas y luego se fueron cada quien a su casa, el día de regreso a Hogwarts se vieron y parecía que no se habían visto en todo el verano, ella lo abrazo y se sentaron juntos en un compartimiento, Magdalena había cumplido su mayoría de edad en Julio, pero Severus los cumplía hasta octubre, Cuando llegaron al colegio, Magdalena le planteo el hecho de pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en Londres, dado que para ese tiempo ya serian mayores de edad, Severus acepto y pasaron esperando hasta las vacaciones de navidad, el día de salida de vacaciones de navidad, cuando llegaron a Londres, Severus le dijo a Magdalena que deseaba tener mucho cuidado en sus decisiones de3l futuro y que el y Lucius planeaban hacer algo pero el tema se dejo**

**Y cuando acabaron las vacaciones, había una noticia deambulando en el colegio, Lily Evans y James Potter, andaban después de tres años de insistencia.**

**Cuando Draco volteó vio que su padre sonreía, Draco no se explicaba el porque de tan extraña sonrisa, pero su padre le explico que era normal pues… "Es que me agrada recordar la vez que le escribí a Severus para contarle mi idea genial de unirnos a quien tu ya sabes, recordar que Severus fue muy inteligente al principio, y que me trato de disuadir, pero yo no le hice caso y termine por mentirle a el diciéndole que era una forma de protegernos a nosotros y a nuestros seres queridos, y hasta recuerdo que utilice a Magdalena para que el se pudiera unir a nosotros… al final acepto a regañadientes pero yo le dije una y otra vez que era lo mejor****para todos, y el se lo creyó…"**

"**Oye papi y como era Magdalena?"**

"**Pues ella era buena y linda y nunca le agrado Voldemort, pero también amaba mucho a Severus, y… pues ella intercedió por mi a petición de el."**

"**Mmm, pues yo creo que hay que irnos a dormir, así lo medito con la almohada"**

**Mientras tanto magdalena, abría y observaba el ultimo regalo que le había llegado, el mas dulce y esperado, el de Severus, que venia acompañado de una nota : 'Mi querida Magda, hola, mira te mando este libro, se que te gustara y sobre eso que me pediste investigara es: tenia pelo pelirrojo, y lindos ojos; cuando se dice que lloras como una Magdalena significa que lloras mucho porque te dolió algo… bueno eso es lo que supe, te quiero, feliz Navidad… te amo.' Magda se acostó y se durmió.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Nuevos tiempos**

**Llegó el fin de otro año, y con ello el fin de las vacaciones, así con el nuevo año llegó la vuelta al colegio y además el hecho de que tendrían mucho trabajo, pues para todos significaba el hecho de las guardias especiales, el hecho de que a los alumnos se les venía el tiempo encima para los exámenes finales, y a los profesores la clausura, pero entre tanto .lo inmediato era la idea de la tardeada de San Valentín, que seria similar a las tardeadas de los muggles, eso era lo que habían dicho los encargados a los participantes y el director a los alumnos: **

"**Verán, fue idea de la profesora Magdalena el hecho de que fuera así, para que prueben otro tipos de convivios…"**

"**Y que habrá de diferencia" preguntó un niño de Griffindor**

"**La lista de todo lo verán mañana por la mañana, ahora mis alumnos vayan a descansar"**

**Cuando Draco llevaba a sus compañeros de casa, se le puso en la mente la idea de leer un poco mas el diario, así cuando llegó a la habitación se puso a leer el siguiente recuerdo:**

**Habían pasado un día maravilloso estudiando los dos, pero toda esa tarde estaba a punto de desmoronarse en el momento en que Severus le dijo a Magda que Lucius le había escrito:**

"**Y que te cuenta nuestro amigo y hermano Lucius?"**

"**Nada, me contó una idea que tiene, es que el pues piensa que sería bueno que nos uniéramos a Voldemort…"**

"**Y espero que te lo pienses muy bien, OK, porque eso yo no te lo perdonaría nunca"**

"**Lucius dice que…"**

"**No me interesa, nos vemos…"**

**Y se fue dejando a Severus confundido, pero lo dejo aun mas confundido el hecho de que en toda la semana lo evitó y aun en pociones prefirió sentarse sola, luego no le hablaba en le gran comedor, pero aun mas el sábado no le aceptó la salida con el a Hogsmeade, así que le escribió a Lucius para pedirle consejo, el le dijo que le mintiera para que ni se preocupara, así que cuando la vio con Black, Andrómeda, Tonks, Potter y Evans, se sentía muy mal , así que entró en la tienda de regalos y compro algo que sabía que le gustaría… era algo que ella había visto hacia algún tiempo, pero después de ello el los vio entrar y salir de la tienda, le cerró el paso y se la diò a Magda pidiéndole una disculpa, ella sonrió y tomo la flor y terminaron el paseo juntos**

**Comenzaron los EXTASSIS, y con ellos la respuesta aprobatoria de Magda de tener una graduación para séptimo, así que en la graduación estuvieron todos, Magdalena se cortó el pelo, y se sentó con Severus, luego bailaron y se tomaron fotos que Magdalena guardó, después de eso a Magdalena, se le acercó su padrino y le diò las llaves de un departamento que le regalaba por la graduación, y así fue como terminó los años de estudios de Severus Snape.**

**A continuación había una página doblada, que aparentemente separaba la vida de estudios que la vida fuera del colegio, aquí venia lo interesante, pues Draco conocería mas cosas de su ex –profesor, no sabia si seguir, esa ultima foto le había gustado y se diò cuenta de que quería descubrir mas pero sabia que Snape escribiría cosas tal vez muy, pero muy personales, y no se equivocaría al pensar que el y Magdalena se fueron a vivir juntos una vez terminado el colegio… decidió seguir pero no en ese momento, sino después, así que se durmió y a la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano y se puso a leer:**

**Severus y Magdalena se fueron a vivir juntos, pero dormían en habitaciones separadas, después de un tiempo ya todos los vecinos pensaban que estaban casados, y no era precisamente por que derrochaban amor sino que a menudo tenían discusiones que empezaban por mentiras que decía Severus para ocultar las reuniones con Voldemort y que Magdalena malinterpretaba pensando que Severus la engañaba, al grado de que cierto día ella se fue a casa de su amiga Anette argumentando que estaba harta de la situación, y en realidad la discusión había empezado desde temprano cuando ambos se dirigían a sus labores cotidianos, así que ella lo amenazó pero el no le creyó pero a las seis que era la hora que el llegaba, y en la que Magda ya estaba ahí, cuando no la encontró le hablo a Lucius:**

"**Lucius Magdalena no está"**

"**Y eso que?"**

"**Pues resulta que esta mañana por hacerte caso, ella se enojo y pues me amenazó con irse, pero pensé que exageraba pues mes común, pero resulta que no bromeaba, y ya SE FUE"**

"**Tranquilo mi querido compañero… porque no le hablas y le dices que lo sientes"**

"**Por que ya lo intente, pero resulta que no quiere hablar conmigo"**

"**Intentaste con flores y una canción?"**

"**No, esa es buena idea, pero no se que canción, cual sugieres?"**

"**No se, que tal la de; no espera esa es muy cursi, o tal vez la de Serenata… la conoces no?"**

"**Si, pero no me la se…"**

"**Es un párrafo pequeño…"**

**Así Severus se fue a buscar a Magdalena, quien estaba en casa de Andrómeda, con Lily Evans, cuando Severus llegó y le cantó Magda se sintió encantada, salio y se abrazaron, así que Severus la llevo a pasear a una tardeada en España, se la pasaron muy bien y no recordaron el problema en lo que resto de la tarde.**

**Así que así es como nuestra Magdalena conoce las tardeadas muggles y además españolas… bueno pero eso lo que nos indica es que Magdalena no sabía nada de lo de que Snape era un Mortìfago… pero da igual… mas vale que me apure, sino no llegaré al ensayo, y eso sería muy malo…" Así que salió de la habitación y se fue a desayunar y luego al ensayo, luego se fue a clases… al final del día en el tablón de anuncios decía:**

**Las siguientes son las actividades**

**De la tardeada de San Valentín**

**Registro Civil- profesora Mcgonagall**

**Concurso de poesía – profesora Sybill**

**Concurso de flechas – profesor Slughorn**

**Tarjeteros: Profesor Lupin y Profesor Joseph**

**Rey y reina del baile – Coordina la **

**Srita. Magdalena**

**Entonces Draco miró a Marva, y le preguntó que si quería ir con el al baile.**

**Draco no consiguió leer un poco más del diario por los ensayos, pero pasando la tardeada que terminò en el hecho de que Ron y Hermione ganaron como reyes del baile.**

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Cosas sin sentido**_

**Esa misma noche Draco se puso a leer sobre algo que estaba en tinta color vino****:**

**27 de Diciembre**

**Severus fue a hablar con Magdalena muy seriamente, y le dijo que cenaran en casa, así lo hicieron, **** cuando Severus llegó magdalena ya tenia todo listo, de hecho lo tenia todo con velas y arreglado, tal vez a Magda la hacía sentir bien, pero Severus traía una noticia y el ambiente era muy tenso para él, Magdalena, le dijo que se sentara y ella fue hacia la cocina por los platos, Severus la miró detenidamente mientras se metía en la cocina, ella se había vestido con un lindo vestido verde, y se veía muy linda, además tenía la sonrisa mas linda que Severus le había conocido, y él se sentía tan mal, pero no era el físico, sino que sabía que Magdalena pensaba algo que el no le iba a decir, pero, cuando ella volvió con la comida y se sentó, él ya no tenía muchas ganas de decirle lo que debía, pero era mejor ser sincero:**

"**Y bien? Por qué tan callado, no se suponía que me ibas a decir algo?"**

"**Si… pero… ¡¿Por qué no cenamos primero?! Muero de hambre"**

"**Bueno"**

**El platillo que Magda había preparado era uno que a Severus le gustaba, unas tiritas de pollo, con pelo de ángel (un tipo de fideo que era blanco) y verduras, el postre fue un flan preparado por Magdalena, pasaron a la sobremesa y Magdalena le dijo: **

"**Oye, y eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?"**

"**Magda, amor, recuerdas que cuando estábamos en el colegio yo me planteé la posibilidad de unirme a lord Voldemort?"**

"**Si, pero discerniste"**

"**Pues no exactamente"**

"**Como que no exactamente?"**

"**Magdalena, soy un Mortìfago"**

**Lo siguiente que Severus sintió fue una quemazón en la mejilla, y no era precisamente porque le diera Vergüenza, sino porque Magdalena le había dado una bofetada, una bofetada que le dolió mas en el alma que en su mejilla, Magdalena lo miraba con una expresión de rabia, impotencia, dolor y mucha decepción, fue una mirada que lo hizo sentirse el peor ser humano que existía en la faz de la tierra, hubo un silencio incomodo que Severus mantuvo con la mirada en el suelo; Magdalena lo rompió con un grito:**

"**¡¡¡¡VETE DE MI CASA NO TE QUIERO VER AQUÍ, AHORA, LUEGO MIENTRAS NO ESTÁ MI PRESENCIA EN ESTA CASA RECOGES TODAS TUS COSAS, VETE DE AQUÍ, TE ODIO!!!"**

"**Magda, a donde… adonde quieres que vaya?"**

"**Eso debiste Pensarlo el día que decidiste seguir ese camino… vete" aunque su voz se oía quebrada, su actitud era fría, Severus tomo su capa de viaje y salió de la casa. **

**A la mañana siguiente fue por sus cosas y dejo esa casa, se fue a casa de Lucius y no volvió a ver a Magdalena, pues su mirada se le había quedado clavada en el alma. **

**Draco cerro el libro con cierta opresión en el pecho, o sea que a causa de que su padre convenció a Snape de que unirse a Voldemort era buena idea, Snape había perdido un gran amor; ese ser que el consideraba frío resultó tener un corazón herido, algo que lo hizo detestar tanto el amor por herirlo. Draco dejó caer el libro, este cayó en el suelo y se abrió en la foto de Magdalena y Snape en vacaciones 'Es obvio que Magdalena no te olvidó, y… aunque es obvio también que no le agradó la idea de que fueras Mortìfago, se que aun sigues en ella… Draco le escribió a su papa para contarle lo que leyó, pero su papa no le contestó… cada vez que Draco veía a Magdalena, se sentía mas mal, últimamente la veía desganada, o tal vez un poco cansada.**

**Llego marzo y con el los ensayos para la tardeada familiar; cierto día Draco salía de un ensayo horroroso (pues últimamente se alejaba mucho de la canción) y Harry le salio al paso:**

"**Que tienes? Porque en el ensayo te veis muy mal"**

"**Harry, ¿Qué haces cuando lees algo, y ese algo te enseña algo que hubieras preferido no saber?"**

"**Primera, el hubiera no existe… segunda averiguaría si algo ha cambiado de eso que descubrí, y francamente si no he terminado de leer ese algo lo terminaría"**

"**Y si no sabes si ya terminaste?"**

"**Daría la vuelta a la pagina…" la voz de Magdalena le hablo por detrás "a veces cuando lees un libro, y llegas a la mitad, y estas en el momento crucial del problema… muchas veces deseamos no ver el final, o no sabemos si lo tendrá, y mejor o peor, pero es mejor dar la vuelta a la página, y entonces veras que aquello que parecía no seguir, o no finalizar, terminò mejor de lo que imaginamos; así sucede también con la vida, en problemas grandes, preferimos desistir, pero es mejor seguir para ver el final de nuestra propia historia."**

"**Gracias"**

"**De nada, es para ambos"**

"**Claro, gracias"**

"**Váyanse a descansar"**

**Draco se despidió de Harry y siguió el consejo de Magdalena, dio la vuelta a la página:**

**Severus se encontraba con Lucius el día de su boda en abril, el seis, se sentía un poco incomodo, y no porque era el padrino, sino porque Magdalena era la madrina, se sentía muy raro pues no veía a Magdalena desde la navidad anterior, a la hora de la boda el miro a magdalena mientras firmaban y se convertían en marido y mujer, a la hora de dar los anillos la vio diferente, tenia algo que la hacia verse diferente, las sorpresas de la noche fueron destacables para Severus mientras que para Magdalena eran de todo noticia vieja: por ejemplo Sirius Black estaba casado y tenia una niña, y esperaba otro bebe, James y Lily iban a tener a su primogénito, y además hubo una mujer histérica que entro a mitad de la fiesta que aseguró ser una novia de Lucius, a Narcisa se le ocurrió verter un poco de Vino sobre el nombrado mientras magdalena Sirius y James se acercaban a la chica y la sacaban pero después de la segunda ronda de eso ya nadie se acordaba. Al final de la fiesta Magdalena se acercó a Lucius y le dijo algo que solo quedó entre ellos, los novios se irían de luna de miel a un crucero por el caribe, mientras que el padrino se iba a España.**

**Mientras que Lucius y Narcisa regresaron al mes, Severus no regresó sino hasta octubre, y se dio cuenta de que los Potter tenían ya un varoncito en casa, que lo llamaron Harry y que Black tuvo otra hija. La primera noche se la paso en un hotel pues no quería llegar a su casa, al día siguiente pensó en Magdalena mientras se sentaba en una banca de un parque, "Que voy a hacer ahora" pensó, mientras tanto frente a el pasó una Mujer embarazada que traía las compras en los brazos, en un momento se le callo una de las bolsas y Severus se le acercó y la ayudo a levantarlo cual sería su sorpresa al reconocer a…**

**-Magdalena?**

**La nombrada dejo ambas bolsas y se retiro casi corriendo, tomo un taxi y se fue, Severus tomo las bolsas, subió a otro taxi y entonces siguió a Magdalena a su casa, Severus tocó el timbre, y Magdalena le abrió y lo invitó a pasar. Le sirvió un poco de te y luego de un silenció molesto el le pregunto:**

**-Cuantos meses llevas?**

**-Me alivio el mes que entra si Dios quiere, si no se adelanta será el 30 de Noviembre.**

**-Ah, y de quien es?**

**-Para que quieres saber?**

**-Pues para… estas casada?**

**-No, es de Lucius Malfoy,**

**-¡¡¿Qué?!!**

**-Si, quede embarazada de él antes de que se casara con Narcisa, el se enteró cuando regresó de su luna de miel, y hasta ahora se ha comportado muy bien.**

**-Que bien.**

**-Además de que soy muy feliz con este nuevo ser, a la que no le hizo Gracia es a Narcisa**

**-Y no entiendo por que si esto tiene mucha gracia.**

**-Tu eres el menos indicado para regañarme señor mentiras, ahu!!!- el grito de dolor retumbo en la cocina, Severus no sabia que hacer así que la recostó, ella tomó un par de pastillas que tenia en su mesita de noche, y le pidió que se retirara.**

**Severus se marcho y regresó a las dos horas y le comunicó:**

**-Hable con tu padrino y ahora soy un espía a su favor, me voy sólo quería que lo supieras, **

**-Espera mi amor, ven dime que todavía me amas.**

**-Todavía lo dudas mi vida.**

**Severus empezó a trabajar con Dombuldore, y el 30 de Noviembre en la tarde Lucius lo llamó para avisarle que Magdalena iba a dar a luz.**

**A las nueve de la noche nació un hermoso bebe al que llamarían Draco. **

**Draco cerró el libro… pero entonces que demonios pasaba, no entendía nada y entonces le hablo a su padre, y le preguntó que sucedía**

**-Si hijo, Magdalena es tu madre, pero no habíamos dicho nada por circunstancias ajenas, ven vamos a platicar con ella.**

**Así se dirigieron al despacho y entonces cuando ella les abrió le expusieron la situación, después de eso ella lloró y abrazó a Draco, quien la abrazó y le dijo que la quería que no se preocuparan, que entendía las circunstancias.**

**Decidió descansar, un buen rato, se quedo dormido, al dic siguiente que era sábado fin de mes, y en dos semanas tendrían el festejo Familiar, Draco no tenía tareas así que se puso a leer el diario:**

**Cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó Severus enfrentó dos juicios, pero en ambos fue absuelto gracias a Dombuldore, luego en medio de la confusión fue a buscar a Magdalena, pero al llegar a la casa sólo encontró un papel y decía:**

"**Severus, hola, perdona que esto sea precipitado pero no tuve tiempo; entre asistir a los funerales de James y Lily, y además el hecho de tantos juicios (entre ellos los tuyos) debo de decir que me quise separar de todo esto, me fui a Riverland aunque me voy ahora de tu lado te prometo guardarte en mi corazón, te amo mucho y desearía estar a tu lado pero temo que mi alma no resista; recuerda siempre que tus ojos son como dos túneles oscuros en los que me encantaría perderme: por siempre tuya Magdalena"**

**A Severus se le rompió el corazón y no pudo hacer nada excepto llorar y sentirse muy solo.**

**Draco también lloró mucho, pues al pensar en todo el daño que Voldemort había hecho, decidió salir a caminar debajo de la lluvia, se sentía culpable muy culpable y solo, con la cabeza alejada de su cuerpo y movimientos tropezó y lo ultimo que vio fue un color azul…**

**-creen que esté bien?**

**-ya dijo la señora pomfrey que si, está pálido porque esta frió y nada mas, una caída al lago helado y con lluvia no es poca razón para verse así.**

**Draco se quejo y se movió**

**-Shh silencio parece que ya despierta; ojalá **

**-Ya desperté, qué pasó?**

**-te caíste al lago y te desmayaste, menos mal que el Prof. Joseph estaba ahí, hijo mío pero que demonios hacías ahí.**

**Draco se volvió a dormir, después de una semana salió y fue a ver a su mamá y le dijo:**

**-mamá yo pienso que deberíamos hacer una terapia que ayude a entender a los mortífagos y sus móviles…**

**-Draco tus compañeros te han hecho sentir mal de alguna forma cariño?**

**-Si!!!! Por supuesto que si, que soy un hipócrita que no tengo valor que no merezco estar aquí.**

**-tranquilo yo se que todo va a estar bien; vete a descansar.**

**Draco se fue un tanto mas tranquilo a su dormitorio y ahí se puso a dibujar un rato y a disfrutar del te de la tarde hecho de una composición de hierbas silvestres flores de campo y algunas esencias especiales todo mezclado con agua elfina y hielos, dibujo a su compañera Marva quien en esos tiempos hacia despertar en Draco sensaciones y sentimientos que el ni siquiera sabia que se encontraban en su ser, un cosquilleo dulce y unas fantasías de el y ella junto al lago disfrutando de una puesta de sol.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Una noticia sorpresiva**

**Así fue como la profesora Magdalena se encargo de que las clases empezaran la siguiente semana; empezó con una sesión en los terrenos del castillo en el que todos hablaron de sus sentimientos y dieron sus puntos de vista; la siguiente semana fue de solo un curso que la profesora impartió y los ensayos para el convivió familiar , no hubo nada de clases en toda la semana; analizaron causas y efectos de algunos mortífagos que tenían familia o parejas, trajo crónicas de algunos juicios y entrevistas de carácter informativo e inquisidor en casas de algunos sospechosos, se mostraron los casos absueltos; pero a Draco le sorprendió que entre ellos no figurara el de Snape, pues tenia entendido que Magda asistió a esos juicios para hacer un perfil psicológico de los enjuiciados, el viernes al final de esa semana Magda concluyo el curso así: **

**-Como pueden observar algunos mortífagos están en esa situación por causas ajenas a la búsqueda de poder o riquezas, al puro deseo de hacer sufrir… sino por algo que va mas allá de la comprensión del propio Voldemort: amor, puro y nato amor… a sus parejas, hijos padres, hermanos y amigos… y también por miedo… si mis niños, ahí están por miedo muchos, miedo a la muerte, el miedo puede ayudarte o inmovilizarte, te llevara a hacer cosas buenas o malas, será tu mejor amigo o tu peor enemigo , llevense eso como reflexión y la próxima vez que traten de llamar a un compañero o a cualquier persona: "sucio y traidor Mortìfago " analícenlo y tóquense el corazón. **

**Así Draco volvió a su dormitorio y se dispuso a leer el diario; pero antes de que lo tomara una pequeña lechuza le paso por encima y le dejo caer en el regazo una carta de alguien a quien no veía en algún tiempo y francamente lo asusto:**

_**Draco:**_

_**Espero estés bien, las cosas por acá no andan del todo como se planeaban y de verdad sentimos no haber seguido tus pasos y salir a pedir ayuda en la orden del fénix; ahora hemos tenido que huir pues el señor tenebroso esta demasiado cruel y a tratado de que hagamos cosas francamente horrenda, nuestra huida desato una larga escena que se extendió ante nuestros ojos como en una vieja historia de terror pues Voldemort fue a nuestra casas y se deshizo de todos aquellos que nos conocían, estamos demasiado asustados para ir a ningún lado pero hemos decidido a escribirte porque tu talvez puedas pedir ayuda, talvez no creas en esta carta pero te juro que es verdad, tu sabes que no me prestaría a hacerte daño, pues te quiero, estamos escondidos y no te digo donde por si Voldemort captase este mensaje, porfa ayúdanos, tu eres el único que supo que hacer en el momento justo.**_

_**Adiós: por siempre tus amigos:**_

_**Pansy, Grabbe y Goyle"**_

**Draco salio corriendo de la sala común directo hacia la sala de profesores, donde explico a su mamá, Joseph y mcgonagal lo que le habían escrito; el profesor le dijo que su lechuza había llegado un poco tardía pues ya habían ellos sabido de lo de sus amigos y al irl0os a buscarlos encontraron pero resulto que unos mortífagos se enteraron de la pedida de ayuda y emboscaron a los miembros que fueron, que Pansy se encontraba en el hospital san mungo, y que además estaba de encargo, aunque por el momento no se sabia quien era el padre pues Pansy no había querido decir nada, Grabbe y Goyle se hallaban desaparecidos y que dos miembros de la guardia murieron al igual que dos mortífagos y uno se encontraba herido al igual en san mungo, los demás estaban ilesos, ya se encontraban buscando a sus amigos y si Draco lo deseaba podría ir al día siguiente a ver alas personas en san mungo y si los funerales no eran demasiado pesados para el podría acompañarlos el domingo, pero que por el momento debía irse a su habitación, Draco volvió a la sala común un poco apesadumbrado y con la mente llena, así que mejor saco el diario para despejarse un poco: **

**Severus se tuvo que reponer, y comenzó a trabajar como profesor de pociones en el colegio, era muy estricto y duro y pronto se gano el odio de todos sus alumnos excepto de los Slytherins, Lucius de repente iba y venia, Dombuldore lo apoyaba en todo y de magdalena no se sabia nada, y el pobre de Severus tenia el alma en un hilo siempre. Le dolía el alma y no podía hacer nada pues la única que podía calmarle esa opresión seria Magdalena, aquella mujer a la que amaba con cada fibra de su ser… tal vez tardaría mucho en verla, quizás no… incluso era posible que jamás la volviese a ver pero si podía decir que la adoraba. Uno de esos tantos días en los que Lucius iba al colegio y se detenía en su despacho; Severus que no estaba de buen humor, solo levanto la vista sin hacer comentario alguno con la esperanza de que Lucius al no ser tomado en cuenta se marcharía; sin embargo no fue así pues Lucius se limito a sentarse en la pequeña salita que había ahí, se sirvió jun poco de wischy de fuego y lo miro, Severus simplemente siguió calificando sus exámenes y poniendo notas en ellos; cuando calificó el ultimo se levanto y dijo a Lucius:**

**-A que debo esta magnifica visita tuya Lucius?**

**-a nada en particular, he venido a saludar y va invitarte a la pequeña reunión que habrá el sábado en mi residencia en honor a mi hijo que entra este año al colegio. **

**-ya tan pronto, en fin quien va a ir?**

**-pues todos los de nuestro grupo en el colegio, y magdalena que llega este fin de semana,**

**Severus abrió mucho los ojos , su corazón dio un salto de alegría y eso lo hacia sentirse muy feliz pues era muy bueno saber que magdalena regresaba por fin, que la podría abrazar y besar y amar y… suspiro y su alegría debió de reflejarse en su cara pues Lucius le dijo:**

**-por que no me acompañas a recogerla el sábado y de ahí nos vamos a la fiesta:**

**_De acuerdo Lucius, nos vemos el sábado a las 12 en casa de magdalena.**

**A Draco también le dio un vuelco el corazón pues se había sentido muy triste al descubrir que Severus no había podido enseñarle a su mamita todo el amor que le tenia, y parecía ser que el destino se empeñaba en seguirlos uniendo mas allá de todo, y es que pensó Draco, así es el amor, siguió leyendo para ver que sucedía mas adelante:**

**El sábado se levanto temprano y se arreglo, salio temprano a caminar y luego fue a comprar unas lindas flores para Magdalena, después regreso a su casa a desayunar y jul seria su sorpresa que en la entrada se encontraba aquel ángel que alimentaba dic a día su ilusión, aquella ninfa que le daba inspiraron a pensamientos de mucho amor y fantasía, Magdalena se hallaba de pie en la puerta de su casa vestida con un lindo vestido rojo con detalles en oro, se veía linda y además sonreía se tiro en sus brazos, entraron a la casa y desayunaron, luego cuando Lucius llego a casa de Severus un poco ajetreado, se fueron a la fiesta de Draco, en donde no hubo mas mundo para ellos que el otro, y obviamente el festejado.**

**Draco sonrió y cerro el diario, se metió en sus pensamientos pero algo le distrajo:**

**-Draco, Marva te manda esto-una chica de segundo le entrego una hoja de pergamino que leyó con mucha timidez:**

_**Draco, me he estado fijando mucho en ti y me preguntaba si tendrías algún inconveniente en que mañana vayamos a caminar a la orilla del lago a las 6 para platicar.**_

_**Atte. Marva.**_

**Draco pensó un poco antes de responder a la nota en la parte de atrás, no sabia a que hora regresaría de ver a Pansy, pero también le interesaba estar con Marva, garabateo una línea y entonces se la entrego a la chica quien parecía tener ordenes de esperar la respuesta.**

**Mientras Draco se sentía muy cansado en el otro lado del castillo Harry empezaba una discusión con Ron:**

**-No entiendo por que te sigue cayendo mal si se ha estado comportando de una manera muy gentil con todos, y tu al igual que muchos estas tomando una actitud demasiado jusgante hacia el tema, no has odio a la señorita magdalena, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y tu no se la estas dando, el ya sabe que cometió un error y lo esta tratando de enmendarlo.**

**-Si Harry pero a mi no se me olvidara nunca todos los insultos que me lanzo a mi y a mi familia…**

**-Que actitud tan rencorosa tienes Ron, a mi me insulto con cosas peores que a ti y yo ya lo perdone, Draco se merece tener la oportunidad de demostrar que es un buen joven y la esta aprovechando con creces,- Hermione y el habían estado saliendo al igual que Harry de nuevo con Ginny , pero si bien eso era maravilloso pues ya no la tenían encima todo el tiempo, y sus compañeros lo agradecían en pleno, tenían algunas discusiones por temas que a juicio de los demás eran exageradamente tontos y sin sentido.**

**-Hermione tiene razón Ron, si hasta FREC y George lo perdonaron, y mamá ya lo acepta, hasta papá ha hecho las paces con Lucius Malfoy.**

**-Pues yo no olvido con tanta facilidad.**

**-Haya tu pero te advierto que si le vuelves a tratar de una manera tan detestable me alejare con el de ahí y no te hablare en un mes.-Harry fue tajante en su aclaración y le agrado oír que Hermione y Ginny dijeron al unísono:**

**-Yo también.**

**Se fueron a recostar con una ofuscación grande en la cabeza, a la mañana siguiente Draco se acerco a los cuatro Ron se levanto y se fue sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, Draco algo confundido pregunto a sus compañeros:**

**-Acaso le he hecho algo?**

**-No, así amaneció el día de hoy con todo mundo, no le hagas caso, que no te mortifique, venias a algo?**

**-Si, aunque en realidad cualquier pretexto es bueno para saludarlos mis a… compañeros.**

**-Llámanos amigos que en eso nos hemos convertido.**

**-Bueno, como amigos creen que me puedan acompañar hoy a San Mungo a ver a Pansy?**

**-Que le pasó?-Hermione le preguntó con sincera preocupación pese a que nunca se llevaron bien…**

**-Pues es que….-Y así les contó todo lo que se había enterado con los profesores en la noche, cuando hubo terminado todos le miraron y le dijeron que si, así que se fueron a las once al hospital y al entrar en la habitación de Pansy esta rompió en llanto y oculto la cara en sus manos, Draco se le acerco y la abrazó, platicaron un buen rato sobre el colegio, después Harry y Draco dejaron solas a las chicas y lo que ahí se platico sólo ellas lo sabrían, antes de marcharse Draco intento averiguar el nombre del padre de la criatura que Pansy iba a tener, ella deseaba ese bebe aunque no quería dar el nombre del padre, y no sabia que iba a hacer, Draco no quiso insistir para no exaltarla, y le prometió que la ayudaría en todo cuanto le fuese posible. Después entraron la profesora Magdalena y el profesor Joseph hablaron sobre lo que ella deseaba, y sobre el padre del niño, pero ella regia el tema como si detestara el nombre o si le quemase la garganta al pronunciarlo, dijo que ese nombre solo lo pronunciaría una sola vez pero que no mas.**

**Magda y Joseph salieron como Draco, un tanto desconcertados y pensativos pero al tratar sacar algo de las chicas no dijeron nada, volvieron a las 6:20 al colegio y así le quedaban 10 minutos para su cita con Marva.**

**Esa tarde se sintió muy bien después de la caminar un buen rato, regresaron al castillo, y Noe recostó muy tranquilo, después se puso a leer un poco el diario, en donde había solo crónicas pequeñas sobre los primeros años de Draco en el colegio, algunas notas sobre Harry y una frase un tanto cómica: "por fin puedo seguir odiando a james en santa tranquilidad, pero ahora no lo deseo odiar, esto es horrible" pero al cambiar a la siguiente pagina encontró algo que lo hizo alegrarse y también que se helase la sangre:**

**Después de que terminara el año escolar Severus y Magdalena se decidieron a hacer algo que cambiaria radicalmente la vida de ambos, pero lo deseaban desde hacia tanto que mejor decidieron llegar al altar del registro civil, pero fue prácticamente secreto pues los únicos que lo supieron fueron ellos y el juez, esa noche fueron a Paris y se hospedaron en el hotel Ritz mugre, en una suite para recién casados, al volver al final del verano a sus respectivos trabajos se sintieron muy tristes el uno sin el otro, en diciembre después del baile en el colegio pasaron el año nuevo juntos.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Preparativos para la ceremonia**

**Y noticias muy bien recibidas**

**A Draco se le helo la sangre, no, eso no era posible, pero trato de no precipitarse y pensar, y así se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente se despertó cuando Marva le despertó diciendo que el una hora sería el festival que era mejor que se vistiera, la tardeada paso sin mas, los padres de familia se quedaron aquella noche en el castillo, pero Draco y su padre estaban demasiado cansados para hacer otra cosa que no fuera platicar de Pansy y otras cosas Draco casi se olvido por completo del diario y para no preocupar a su padre quien se veía demasiado atareado lo dejo fuera de la conversación. **

**Abril dio paso a los soleados días de mayo y el primer DIA el profesor Joseph se levanto de su asiento en la mesa del profesorado y di un mensaje que emociono a todos:**

**-Alumnos míos, les comunico que estos dos meses tendrán que estar preparándose para el mayor festejo que tendrá lugar en este colegio; el de fin de curso, que también será de una ceremonia de unión con algunos pueblos que mandaran emisarios debo decir que espero que el colegio se comporte a la altura de las circunstancias y deseo que todos pongan el mayor empeño de su parte en las actividades que les correspondan. Señor Potter deseo que me acompañe usted un momento a mi despacho, los demás ya pueden retirarse a sus respectivas clases.**

**Uno a uno los alumnos se dispusieron a salir del gran salón, Harry aguardo al director, no había hablado con el nunca y la verdad no deseaba hablar con el sucesor del profesor Dombuldore y se sentía muy desconcertado por la propuesta de acompañarlo a su despacho a tan sólo dos meses de que terminara el curso. El profesor lo guió en silencio hasta el despacho, al entrar Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, todo estaba tal cual la noche en que Dombuldore murió, el profesor se coloco atrás de su escritorio e invito a Harry a que se sentara frente a el.:**

**-Harry, que deseas tomar?**

**-Perdón?**

**-Si que deseas tomar, agua, te, jugo o algo mas fuerte tal vez, tengo entendido que ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad.**

**-Si, pues entonces Wiskhy de fuego por favor.**

**-Esta bien si no te molesta yo tomare lo mismo, deseo que hablemos sobre algunas cosas que hemos estado posponiendo por falta de tiempo, y porque deseaba que evitarte un momento de incomoda inseguridad al estar conversando conmigo cuando fuiste tu el que se encontraba con Albus la noche en que murió, lo siento mucho creelo, pero esque las circunstancias han cambiado en absoluto ya que ahora nescesito que estes presente en el hecho de las, como llamarlas… hum, negociaciones con los jefes de los diferentes pueblos que van a asistir a nuestra reunion, tu eres quien mas derecho tiene a saber lo que pasa pues es contigo con quien Voldemort tiene problemas personales.-El profesor hizo una pausa, miro a Harry quien en silencio levanto la mirada , y con el alma oprimida le dijo:**

**-Que sucede de que?**

**-Veo que me pone atención y eso me agrada, pues vera, en el ultimo mes han estado apareciendo gente que habia traspasado el arco de la muerte ubicada en la sala que usted y sus amigos visitaron hace dos años- a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, se referia el director a lo que el se estaba imaginando?**

**-Se refiere usted a…**

**-A que es muy probable que su padrino aparezca muy pronto, un tanto confundido pero con su memoria intacta y con el nombre limpio…**

**-Pero que no se supone que nada te puede devolver de la muerte…**

**-Quien le dijo que el arco era una muerte real, no ese arco es una simulación, pero hasta ahora no se habia podido recuperar a la gente, hubo muchas practicas, muchos voluntarios para cruzar el arco pero no los podian recuperar hasta ahora, pero el proceso ha sido largo pues las primeras practicas son de hace mas de 50 años y la gente piensa que sigue en ese año, se conservan con la misma apariencia pero en cuestion de segundos vuelven a la edad que tendrian, es un poco cruel pero asi es, ahora la gente esta tomando cosas en san mungo, la mayoria, algunos no.**

**-Es posible que Sirius vuelva?**

**-Si joven pero van en los experimentos dee hace quince años joven, y en cuatro semanas se puede decir que llevan avanzado mucho.**

**-Si pero hay esperanzas no?**

**-Si, le gusta la noticia?**

**-Es la mejor que me han dado en dos años.**

**-Bien, dejeme mandar una nota a la profesora Magdalena para que nos acompañe pues esta platica le atañe.**

**En el gran comedor habia un revuelo impresionante pues la profesora les habia dicho que las canciones iban a ser 36 en total. Todos empezaron a discutir hasta que les dijeron que no todos las iban a cantar todas, sino que les tocaria por grupo tono y voz. Empezaron a sacar las hojas de las letras que iban a cantar, y la profesora les repartio a algunos alumnos lecturas que se iban a dar durante el festejo:**

**-Miren chavos ocupamos ponernos de acuerdo pues va haber mucho mas publico del normal, van a venir padres de familia, gente del ministerio de magia, de la orden del fénix, elfos, malvas, de nustros colegios durmstang y beaxbautoms y ademas habra muggles, asi que queremos que todo salga con la altura que merece el colegio anfitrión, de acuerdo?**

**Al momento entro una nota volando, Magdalena la tomo y se retiro dejando ensayando la vocalizacion a los alumnos, entre tanto Draco siquio leyendo el diario:**

**Al termino del ciclo escolar las cosas iban mal, muy mal, Voldemort habia regresado y Severus se tenia que separar de Magda para cumplir encargos que Dombuldore le, asi ella tambien tuvo mucho trabajo, y no se veian mucho, empezaron tiempos difíciles, pero Severus ya habia tomado una descision que pensaba llevar hasta las ultimas pues amaba demasiado a Magdalena y no la iba a ´perder de nuevo por Lord Voldemort.**

**Asi el año escolar empezó y una profesora enviada del ministerio prometió ser una total molestia, y lo fue pues se convirtió en la suma inquisitora del colegio y cambio el sistema y a los profesores, ademas Severus tuvo que enseñarle algunas cosas sobre la oclumancia a Harry Potter, en el fondo sentia un profundo honor pero el odio que sentían el uno por el otro culminó en la intromisión de Potter en los pensamientos de él, por si esto parecía poco Dombuldore tuvo que huir del poderío del ministerio, la profesora Mcgonagall que era la única otra persona enterada de todo cuanto acontecía en la orden fue atacada por agentes del ministerio y se quedo solo vigilando que el colegio no se cayera en pedazos y a finales del curso para cerrar con broche de lloro, de oro, hubo un largo enfrentamiento en el ministerio y Black traspaso el arco de la muerte y Lucius fue enviado a Sacaban.**

**Draco se detuvo un momento y respiro hondo, empezaba a sentirse muy confundido, triste y molesto:**

**Pocos días después de que todo el mundo se enterara de que Voldemort regresó le mandaron a Colagusano a su casa, Severus no sabia si era para asistirlo, o para vigilarlo, uno de esos días Magdalena lo visitó y el se sintió mucho mejor, pero el gusto le duro muy poco pues no acababa de despedirse de Magdalena cuando sonó la campanilla de su casa, y no era una visita muy agradable, eran Bellatrix y Narcisa, quien envuelta en llanto le rogó que ayudara a Draco, le hizo hacer la promesa irrompible, y entonces si Severus casi se vuelve loco, fue corriendo a ver a Dombuldore y juntos empezaron un plan, muy peligroso, Severus trato de hacer dimitir a Draco, pero el joven no cedía, Dombuldore no quería hacer nada precipitado, pues sabia de lo que Voldemort era capaz, luego siguieron lo que restaba del plan, Potter y Dombuldore salieron cierto día y las cosas casi se desbordan pues no tenían contempladas cosas que pasaron.**

**Draco estaba absorto pero al dar la vuelta no habia nada ya, no entendía nada, en el preciso momento en que la profesora Magdalena entraba con Harry el cerro el diario y lo guardo, llegaría al fondo de aquello pero debía ser discreto pues si Harry se enteraba era capaz de hacer una locura… el ensayo transcurrió con tranquilidad y la profesora les dijo a las 5:30 que se podían retirar ya, Draco espero a que todos salieran y volteo a preguntar a su madre, **

**-Mamá, puedo preguntar que…-respiro para no gritar y ofender a su madre pues no deseaba que ella se enojara Ho el.- significa lo que esta escrito aquí?- termino enseñando el diario abierto en la hoja de la confesión.**

**-Quien mas sabe la existencia de este diario, hijo mío?**

**-Por el momento sólo yo, pero eso no será por mucho pues se lo pienso enseñar al director, claro si tu me dejas.**

**-Eso no será necesario Draco pues el ya lo sabe, ven acompáñame.**

**Salieron y caminaron hacia el despacho del director, entraron y Magdalena le dijo al profesor: Joseph aquí tenemos otras de las muchas cosas que no teníamos contempladas, Draco descubrió que hubo un plan.**

**-Pues tendremos que confiar en el.**

**Asi fue como Draco se entero de toda la verdad, de que Dombuldore vivía, que Snape era en realidad un espía y que era inocente, que todo era para hacer un ataque un tanto secreto en contra de Voldemort, asi fue como todo fue confiado a Draco, quien se sintió muy tranquilo al saber tantas y tantas cosas que eran muy importantes, Draco salio del despacho muy orgulloso de si mismo y al mismo tiempo preocupado, pues era un plan que con solo un mal paso se vendía abajo todo, pero habían tenido la suerte de que hasta el momento no sucediera nada malo.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Re- uniones**

**El tiempo fe avanzando y Draco preguntaba seguido que tal iban las cosas, lo mantenían informado de muchas cosas, a finales de mayo Harry salto de alegría cuando el profesor Joseph anunció que su padrino había reaparecido y que en ese momento se encontraba realizando los tramites correspondientes para que todos saliera como debía salir, días después Sirius visito el colegio y pasaron un buen rato.**

**Y asi llego el DIA de la reunion ceremonial de organización, el colegio estaba mas agitado de lo normal, y a las siete en punto Draco y Magda fueron por Dombuldore, Paulo, y Severus quien abrazo muy fuerte a su esposa, llegaron al Gan comedor, ahí se encontraban todos ya, se acomodaron en sus puestos y entonces empezó la ceremonia con el discurso del profesor Joseph:**

**-Buenas noches, estoy complacido de verlos a todos ustedes aquí acompañándonos en esta ceremonia de alianza con todos los ancestrales pueblos que pueden ayudar en esta lucha insaciable contra Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Hoy vamos a hacer una alianza reforzada con los lazos de amistad que ya existen entre los muchos asistentes a esta ceremonia, pero esta unión será fijada con respeto y calidad humana, así pues y en demostración de nuestra admiración y unción se ha preparado un hermoso festejo lleno de bailes y tradiciones de nuestros invitados, y entrados en el tema permítanme presentarles a los asistentes esta noche, por favor den un fuerte aplauso a los representantes de el pueblo de los elfos, su rey y mandatario el señor Elrond, su hija arwen y su segundo Haldir; a nuestros invitados de el pueblo de los Malvas, y su patriarca Leyton , su esposa Gissele y su hija adamary. A nuestros amigos de los colegios de europa , y por supuesto a todos nuestros invitados de la orden del fénix y el ministerio de magia, y por primera vez en este colegio se encuentran unas personas que merecen nuestra mas calurosa bienvenida, pues asi como nosotros tenemos problemas con El que no debe nombrarse ellos los han tenido peores, pues no se han podid0o defender de esta plaga, los muggles.**

**Deseo tambien poder referirme a los miembros importantes de este colegio, los maestros, los alumnos y los padres de familia que han puesto su fe en el colegio al mandar de nuevo a sus hijos a este recinto del saber.**

**Les pido también su mayor atención a las palabras hache dirán nuestros invitados.- Asi pasado los representantes destacados a dar su punto de el profesor Joseph concluyo su primer discurso.- Disfruten el espectáculo, que esta a cargo de la profesora Magdalena.**

**Empezó todo con una referencia a las tradiciones de los pueblos quienes en contacto con la naturaleza se encontraban bendecidos por la misma a costa de muchas leyendas referidas en cancines y bailes que se montaron y se demostraron en el gran salón, después los temas referenciales de la noche que empezaron con la vida concluyendo antes de que los asistentes pasaran a firmar la carta de alianza, con el tema mas delicado de la noche el adiós que se da en la muerte, cuando el profesor pasó de nuevo a leer la carta se hizo un silencio total:**

"**Esta noche se ha venido a referir nuestro apoyo y unión entre todos con unos lazos sinceros de amistad y de respeto; olvidando asi las antiguas peleas y malentendidos que ha habido entre nosotros, dignificando nuestro nombre y nuestros caracteres, damos por hecho que en cualquier situación que amerite el apoyo entre unos y otros se prestaran los serviciales propósitos que se ocupen, tañe como la guerra o catástrofes, el apoyo se dará enalteciendo la amistad reforzada entre nosotros, asi lo disponemos todos los que aquí refieren su firma:**

**Elrond Undomion , Leyton returmien, Rufus Scrigmeus, A. D, Harry Potter **

**y luego todo transcurrio con aparente normalidad, hasta el momento en que el profesor se levanto de nuevo y dijo:**

**-Esta noche tenemos mucha gente importante pero ninguna tanto como los siguientes tres personas que continuación saldrán a la luz, Paulo Cohelo el gran guerrero de la luz, Severus Snape, el mejor oclumantico de este castillo y a Albus Dombuldore…**

**A la simple mencion de Dombuldore todo el gran comedor se agito, Harry saco una botella de Veritaserum de su bolsillo y se las dio a beber, entonces empezo la historia:**

**-Despues de que yo regrese, el profesor Snape se dedicó a engañar a todos, y asi cada uno tuvo misiones muy importantes que debía cumplir, todas igual de riesgozas y pesadas, todos asumimos grandes riesgos personales, y emocionales, a mi me dolio mucho tener que dejarlos, ustedes por su parte creyeron cosas que vieron en apariencia, el profesor Snape se encargó de buscar a personas que pudiesen dar un apoyo mejor a la situación, tales como el señor Cohelo, y el señor Morris. Después de todo el profesor Joseph se encargo de que las cosa aquí fueran bien, y la profesora magdalena de que olvidaran sus prejuiciosas opiniones antes de esta pues estanoche afrontaremos al peor de los magos que me ha tocado conocer, todos tendran que ayudarnos dando fuerza de pensamiento, el trae un gran ejercito y nosotros también lo tenemos. Ahora la señorita Magdalena les esta pasando una hoja y el señor Malfoy le esta dando una pluma, por favor traten de contestar con toda la fe del mundo. **

**El cuestionario tenia tres sencillas preguntas pero al tener que contestarlas con fe y sinceridad se tardaron:**

**Contesta con sinceridad:}**

**1¿Cuál es tu motivo para que Voldemort desaparezca?**

**2¿Qué sentimiento es el que te mueve, que no sea odio?**

**3 Con toda la fe del mundo dinos, cómo piensas que se podrá vencer a este mago: Con confianza, unión y valor. O con otra cosa.**

**Capitulo 11**

**La gran batalla**

**No acababan de entregar la última hoja cuando un estrepitoso sonido se escucho fuera en los terrenos del colegio, Todos voltearon hacia fuera, en el preciso instante en que una voz maligna dijo:**

**-VAMOS DOMBULDORE, SAL AHORA O PREPARATE PARA PERDER TODO LO QUE TE IMPORTA, EL COLEGIO Y SUS ALUMNOS.,**

**Dombuldore se levanto y dijo:**

**-No corran, no se muevan hacia las puertas de entrada, vayan directamente a sus salas comunes y no se muevan de ahí traten de no salir por nada del mundo. Todos los que ya tienen cosas que hacer vengan y ademas Harry tu ven aquí, Magdalena por favor termina el hechizo con Arwen y Giselle y salgan traten de estar todos tranquilos y tengan fe en lo que acaban de escribir, todos, salgan.**

**Cuando el ultimo alumno hubo estado en su sala común y se hicieron los hechizos pertinentes para mayor seguridad de todos, los profesores y los del ministerio, asi como los elfos y los malvas, cuando Draco, Harry y Ron salieron, y Hermione detrás de ellos, se maravillaron, si bien Voldemort tenia un gran ejercito compuesto por dementotes, y por gigantes y otras criaturas que nunca habia visto, pero en la entrada del castillo habia un ejercito de elfos y malvas, estaba el cuartel de agrores y la orden en pleno todos salieron y Dombuldore y todos los compañeros de Harry, justo los que quería ver en un momento como ese, despuessalieron al encuentro de ese ser malvado en el camino Dombuldore les daba instrucciones a sus compañeros:**

**-Haldir lleva a tus compañeros hacia la derecha y ataquen a los dementotes, Remus con ellos por favor, Leyton lleva a los tuyos hacia los ormas y atacalos por el flanco izquierdo, los aurores y los demas hacia los mortifagos , Harry cuando sea el momento en que magdalena se acerque se cerrara un circulo entre tu y Voldemort y entonces la lucha será tuya, pon atención a las instrucciones de Severus que es quien con Magdalena hizo todo el trabajo completo, no gastes energías tratando de atacar a nadie, sólo a Voldemort, te daremos tiempo, cuídate Harry, corrieron y entonces empezó la lucha, Draco ayudo a Ron quitándole un Mortìfago de encima, entonces Ron le dijo: "Gracias veo que no eres del todo un gusano" Draco sonrió, si moría en ese momento se podía morir orgulloso, un Mortìfago trato de atacar a Harry y Snape se lo quito de encima, , mientras tanto en el castillo las tres mujeres se disponían a hacer un hechizo complicadísimo con el poder de tres y entonces dijeron juntando todas las hojas:**

**Magdalena:"azreufnarganunenatreivnocessoesedstotseeuq.**

**Arwen: Le desaris convent nenuna forma graf**

**Giselle: dejarius que la forza escondit en des deseus salten**

**Entonces una gran luz salio y magdalena la comprimió en una estrella que llevo en manos mientras salían, las otras dos la protegieron, entonces cuando llego a Harry y Severus entonces le explicaron que lo que tenia que hacer, **

**-Harry, escúchame, ahora el problema es solo tuyo, pero aun se encuentra una forma de poder que unido a tu capacidad de amar nos salvaran a todos, tienes que sacar del todo tu odio y perdonar, después con esta estrella tenderas que hacer estro ceder a Voldemort hacia el lugar don de se pondrán cinco piedras que unidas a la luz de los leirins que son Ángeles harán que Voldemort se retire a la nada, pero tu tienes que pensar con toda la fuerza del alma en mandarlo a la nada para que sea su mayor castigo. Dombuldore les hizo la señal a los demas y todos trataron de alejar a los demas de Harry y de Voldemort. Harry tenia un reto muy grande enfrente, lo intento pero al principio fallo pues todo su odio incrementaba cuando el espectro se burlaba de sus padres, pero entonces recordó sus clases de oclumancia "vacía tu mente" y por fin lo logró. Al segundo intento hubo un destello de Luz , cuando el hizo retroceder a }Voldemort hacia cinco cuarzos que brillaban hacia ellos Harry entonces se imagino su paz interior al ya no recordar a Voldemort y al ya no verlo mas. En el momento en que Voldemort entraba a la luz jalo a Harry pero hubo alguien que lo jaló y entonces todo desapareció mientras Harry quedaba inconsciente en brazos de Snape.**

**Capitulo 12**

**De nuevo calma**

**Harry despertó en una cama que no era del colegio o la enfermería… miro a los lados y vislumbro a Dombuldore y se dio cuenta de que estaba en san Mungo y a su otro lado se encontraba Sirius, todos los demas estaban en el colegio, Dombuldore le dijo, "Ya Harry ya todo termino para todos, esa pesadilla ha dejado de existir"**

**Aun después de un mes Harry no podía creer que todo habia terminado, y sus compañeros y amigos le habían mandado muchas tarjetas, Draco estaba en el hospital con Pansy quien habia tenido a su bebe en el mismo momento en que Voldemort desaparecía, por fin dijo el nombre del padre de su hijo: Tom Riddle.**

**Harry sonrió y la felicito, pues estaba feliz de que a ese bebe no le pasara lo mismo que al padre, pero Harry al igual que Draco sabia que faltaban cosas por hacer, como encontrar un castigo pertinente para todos los mortífagos pues azkaban ya no era suficiente.**

**-Lo único que me preocupa es que voy a hacer sin tener que salvar al mundo- dijo Harry en tono bromista mientras abrazaba a Ginny**

**pero aun teneños los exámenes y las dos bodas que tenemos en puerta, ademas de la tuya y la mía, mamá y Severus quieren una fiesta en grande y Remus también, ademas tenemos el bautizo de Richard, y mi boda con Pansy que será en unos meses. Y la tuya que será en tres cuando regresen los cuatro de su luna de miel.**

**-Pues si pero igual la vida será un ´poco aburrida ahora que Voldemort se ha ido de aquí y ya no sentiré mi cicatriz, todo quedara atrás, pero como Dombuldore dijo ya: "Eso es un recordatorio de lo mucho que hemos pasado"**

**Entro Hermione y les dijo:**

**Vamos a tener una fiesta de graduación en los terrenos del castillo la próxima semana.**

**Entonces lo conseguiste -le pregunto ron**

**Si.**

**Que bien- dijo Draco y cerro el libro que tenia en sus manos**

**Al devolverle el diario a Severus se sintió un poco apenado y se disculpó, pero Severus negó con la cabeza y le dijo:**

**-No Draco quédatelo, ahora te toca a ti escribir en el.**

**la orden del fénix, de izquierda a derecha:**

**Ginny, Hermione, Dombuldore, hagrid (atrás de Albus) Marva, Magdalena, Snape, Tonks, Remus, Lucius, Mcgonagall, Pansy, Joseph y Adamary, y sentados están: Draco, Harry y Ron. (faltan Sirius y Moody) pero esque uno tomo la foto y el otro no se hallaba presente..**

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE,**

**Segundo parte:**** nuevos tiempos aguardan a todos, y faltan cosas por pasar juntos pues a todos los une una gran amistad, aun quedan algunas incógnitas pendientes y como dijo Draco: "quedan cosas por hacer:**

**-¿Cómo le hicieron para completar odos los hechizos?**

**- ¿Qué paso con la familia de Sirius?**

**¿Quién es RAB?**

**¿Qué hicieron los mortífagos al desaparecer Voldemort?**

**Falta la boda de Magdalena y Severus, y la de Remus y Tonks**

**¿Qué pasará entre Draco, Pansy y Marva.**

**¿Cuáles fueron las circunstancias que separaron a Magdalena y aDraco?**

**Espere la segunda parte de esta gran historia…. Titulo pendiente**

39


End file.
